Battle Field
by badelover
Summary: Jade and Beck meet on a battle on planet Zontar.  BADE.  Rated M to be safe for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Okayy,

You all might have remembered me from Hollywood High.

Well, I quit that story.

Lol.

Here's Battle Field.

(I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS)

Jade's POV

_Tori, Andre, and I were always close. We were best friends._

_We trained to be fighters._

_After 6 years of training, we were ready. (They started at age 11)_

_Andre and I dated._

_It didnt work out too well. But we agreed to be friends. Im glad we did. We're pretty close._

_Tori's like my sister. Everyone thinks its weird we hand around together considering Im usually mean, rude, and well; Dark._

_I love black by the way. And she's always nice. _

_I just find her so funny. Its pretty obvious she likes Andre. I just hate that she denies it._

Beck's POV

_"ROBBIE! GET UP! COME ON, DON'T LET A GIRL BEAT YOU! AND IT'S CAT FOR GODSAKE! HOW CAN SHE BEAT YOU!" _

_I yelled._

_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME?"_

_yelled Cat._

_"Nothing Cat, nothing."_

_I replied calmly._

_Robbie, Cat, and I are training for the war coming up with galactic intruders. We live on planet Zontar._

_We started training at age 10._

_7 years later, we were ready to fight._

_I'm really close with Robbie and Cat._

_Robbie is a goof ball. But he's like my brother. Im just glad he got over his stupid puppet. Rex. I swear, he thought it was alive._

_And Cat, I swear. She is so sensitive. And when she's not all emotional, she's super hyper. Just don't make the mistake and give her candy._

Nobody's POV

Phone calls were sent to all the docking stations at the academy. (Both groups, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Jade, Tori, Andre went to the same academy. They just didnt know each other.)

The masters had made their choice and the chose Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat to fight.

Jade's POV

_When we got the call, we freaked._

_Well Tori freaked the most._

_We gave a group hug and began packing. We were leaving at midnight. It was 9:00 PM right now._

Beck's POV

_*Ring Ring*_

_The phone rang._

_Cat ran over to answer it. After about 30 seconds. She hung up and screamed._

_""_

_"CAT! WHAT'S WRONG?" I asked._

_"Nothing silly. Just that we got accepted to fight this battle!" she replied all happily._

_"WHAT? NO WAY!" Yelled Robbie._

_"YES WAY!" she screamed back._

_I just sat there. With a smile on my face. All the hard work paid off._

_**You like it?**_

_**Review pleaase!(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa(:**

**So, uhm.**

**I dont know if alot of people read this but if alot of people did,**

**they forgot to hit the review button.**

**Please review.**

**Ohh,**

**& I don't own victorious.**

Beck's POV

_So,_

_It was about 9:30 PM when we got the call._

_We then started packing up. We were going to leave at midnight._

_I was so fucking ready for this._

Cat's POV

_I was really excited!_

_Robbie, Beck, and I worked our rear ends off for this._

_I still don't like the fact that we have to wear this black tight uniforms._

_Eww,_

_I dont like black..._

Robbie's POV

_I'm so ready to kick some butt!_

Nobody's POV

_So then everyone got ready and reported to the commander's office._

_There were about 30 people who got chosen._

_All fighters had to be with partners._

_So then the commander read out the partners._

Jade's POV

_Tori, Andre, and I reported to Commander Steel's office._

_He explained our intense training methods and then we learned that we would have partners._

_"Cat Valentine & Robbie Sharpiro. Tori Vega & Andre Harris" I turned to see Tori blushing._

_"Sam Casly & Jack Smith. Mary Oly & Sarah Makly." I zoned out until I heard my name._

_"Jade West & Beck Oliver."_

_After the little meeting,_

_we headed to our space shuttles._

_There I saw a tall, muscular, tan, handsome boy._

_"You must be Jade."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm Beck."_

_"Mhm, good to know." I replied rudely._

_Heyy,_

_I dont feel guilty for being mean. _

_I never trust anyone._

_I learned my lesson from last time..._

**I know...this is short but if you review, maybe I'll write faster.**


End file.
